Chapter 9
Secret Recording is the Ninth chapter. Plot Wataru started laughing, Ayane not acting like her herself telling him that he is cute and they should have sex again. Wataru not knowing what to say but as sex before he can say a word asking to exchange email address. As ayane turning and pointing her finger with an bang. Wataru standing with a dumb look on his face. As two of his classmate try to talk to him asking him questions about her, one of them called of rumours flying around. A diffeneret place of the City, As Sumika and her classmate are shops in an CD's stores. Sumika eyes uncensoed cd, but choosed not to buy it. As one of her friend telling her that she found her CD that she was looking for. As Sumika chosed to head to the bathroom, in the bathroom masterbationing while in the bathroom thinking about Wataru and her sister doing lewd stuff, asking sheself if that was sex after all During class, Wataru gets an text from Ayane asking What r u doing right now?...wait, you're in class (LOL) I just took a shower. Now I'll take a little nap. As Wataru asking himself why is she text him but notices as picture of her in an bath thorh. Back at the CD store, As Sumika is washing her hands notinces that she hands smell little funny. Walking out of the bathroom turning around seeing one of her sisters ex-boyfriends. Not remembering who he was, but quickly talking about who he was asying his name was Yuugo and he was Motoka's boyfriend back in middle school and theu played together in the past. As she thinking to herself that he was Mokoka's ex. Yuugo asking her if she is free as he got some cash from his side business and he is quite popular with girls. As he is leaving telling her that there's a videos of lewd with an site called 99CC. After class is over Wataru sending message back to Ayane. As Wataru thinking of the rumours he has hear from of class mates. With Wataru running in the middle of the street heading to the club where Ayane is working. But was stopped by Umi asking him if is there to see Ayane again tonight, as he graps him but sees an Dragon tattoos on his arm. dragging him in the club. As Sumika is checking the site that she hear from Yuugo to see the videos, Seeing an unknown girl having sex on the street. As she is watching Ayane having sex with the two men. As Ayane is in the bossess office taking a unknown pill. With the boss asking what she is doing as he telling her to undress as he feels like coming inside of her. Wataru standing next to Ayane in her maid outfit. As he is trying to talk to her asking if she got the text early on in the day. As Ayane asking him if he is going to take it off or is she is going too, since it's his 2nd visit he has the options of lotion and anal licking. With her lefting her maid outfit telling asking him if he wants sex. Characters in order of appearance *Wataru Akiyoshi *Ayane Iwashita *Sumika Tachinoki *Yuugo Category:Chapters